


i'm lowerr wen im hire

by fthyuck



Series: weird shit by lu [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom Josh Dun, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, M/M, Shooting, Smut, Sub Tyler Joseph, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthyuck/pseuds/fthyuck
Summary: my furst fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

Josh plz tyler cries as his boyfren spanks him youre a slut josh growls into his ear then they here gunshots there in a gang btw and all of uh sudden tyler is bleeding to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

tylers ded rip to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

im a ghost now hun tyler smiles broadly and starts makin out with josh  
josh tries to squeeze his buttcheek but his hand goes straight through god damn it how will we have sex now josh sobs


	4. Chapter 4

I CANT SHOVE MY FINGURS UP UR ASSHOLE THIS IS BULLSHIT THE THUG LIFE WASNT WORTH IT josh screems in aguhny


	5. Chapter 5

IM PISSING MYSELF WHY DOES THIS HAVE 84 HITS


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long update 4 all my supurters your all awsom xxxxooo

sorry i died tyler glares his words are sarcastic  
you shud be josh tries to punch him but btw tylers a gost so it gos right threw him ugh josh growns  
it was ur idea to be in a gang tyler reminds him i wouldnt have gotted shot if we were normal  
i didnt choose the thig life the thug life chose me josh walks out sassily


	7. Chapter 7

hapy thenskgivifn baybe titler looks up at the sky sadly and takes a swig frum his beer  
i wish u were here to pinch my nippels still tyler sighs

ok well i have to get on tyler tells himself and cuts the turkey  
oce hes done eating the hole thing turkeyler gets in bed and suddenle he feels a pressure on his glutes

its me babe ldmme stretch ur tight hole josh grins 

SMUT IN THE NEKST CHAPTUR


	8. Chapter 8

SO UM I NO ORIJINALY TYLER DYED BUT HES MY FAV SRY JOSHIE SO JOSH IS DED INSTEAD DONT QUESTION THE ARTHUR OF THE STORY  
UPDATE COMING LATER


	9. Chapter 9

ugh i need 2 poop tyler goes in2 the bafroom and starts shitting and then josh shows ip out of nowhere  
tyler screens and gets up out of feer and his poop drops to the floor  
what the fuck richard says josh  
you just called me another mans name tyler sobs as he picks the shit up   
who the fuck is richard!!!!!!!!!

an: sory for bein unactive i was in ant artic uh and didnt have wifey connection but im bak now and i wil try to update a lot thx for support


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY AM I STILL WRITING TJIS

richurd is nobody hun

u domt just call ur finance of 4 years sumomes name 4 no reason tyler screames and throws his poop at ghost josh

dont ack like the victim in this you got me killed i didnt ask to join a gang josh roles his eyes

you werent mad about it when i blew you out so hard your butt checks fell off!!!!!

i was nad about it wen we got the hospital bill

stop changing the subject who is richard

i met him when i was delivering pizzas 2 hell ok hes nice and he doesnt force me 2 join gangs!!!

well im a lesbian now adn im engaged to a girl tyler shouts 2 make josh jello

shes probably as ugly as ur balls r!!

tyler lunges but bc josh is a ghost incase u missed that part he falls straight through him and smacks his hear on the floor blood pooling around it

/////////////////////////////

PART TWO!!!

///////////////////////////

well ig were both dead now


	11. THE END!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very sorry 2 say this is my LAST CHAPYER!!! this has been an emoshinal rollercoaster thank u evertone for ur support sin sear lee lu

i cant belev this sJIT its ur fault im dead! tyler screams

its ur fault IM ded! josh screams

why r u complaining were in heven josh roles his eyes

 

I CANT EVEN MASTURBATE tyler tries to kill jish but there both dead so they cant die again

yes u can see josh starts master baiting but then jesus walks in

jesus christ jozh yells and pulls his ghost pants up

yes that is my name jesus eyes josh

omg sir im sprry josh wipes the cum off of his hands and reaches to shake jesusus hand

no thank u. jesus gags

tyler laughs at josh becuz he just got bitch disgustsng'd by jesus chris

welp guess were dead gotta make the best of it

3 YEARS LATER!!!!!!!!!!

 

josh and tyler have two beautiful dayghters and a dog and they r verry hapoy the end


End file.
